Out of the Lab
by imagine.life.sweeter
Summary: The entire team takes a "team building vacation" to Manhattan. How will they react to each other outside the Jeffersonian? Rated T 'cause I don't know where I'm gonna go with this. Please read & review! FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Upon Arrival

**Hi everyone, Chantal here. This is my second fanfic (my first one is a Maximum Ride one, be sure to check it out). I became addicted to Bones last May and now can't stop watching it. ;) I hope you like this. I'm not sure where it's going to go, but the same thing happened with my other fanfic and it turned out pretty well . . . so here goes nothing!**

***

**Angela's POV:**

"Bren, sweetie, put down the laptop. Whatever you're doing can totally wait. We're going on a vacation. Stop working," I said, reaching over to snatch it from her. We were on a flight to Manhattan for a "team building vacation," as Sweets put it. How on Earth had Brennan snuck her laptop onto the plane without me seeing? Was it even safe to use that thing in flight?

"Angela, I am doing something very important," she protested, pulling the laptop close to her chest.

"And what would that be?"

"I'm working on my next novel."

"Can't that wait a week?"

"No, it cannot. I'm on a deadline." She began typing furiously, her brow furrowed. I rolled my eyes and turned to Cam. She just shrugged and returned to her book. These women, so absorbed in everything but their surroundings. We were on a plane to New York, for crying out loud! This place was a melting pot of different people from all over... wouldn't it be a good place for Bren to study different people with all her little anthropological ways? It totally would be. There was something wrong with those two. The guys were having a good time, on the other hand, joking on and on about the stewardesses. At least, Booth, Jack, and Zack were. Where was Sweets?

I turned in my seat to where he was seated behind me. He had sandwiched himself between a rather chunky couple, mid-forties, and was lecturing them on loving themselves so they could love each other better. Why did everyone besides me have to be so predictable?

_We are now approching John F. Kennedy Airport. Below us is a sunny, seventy-eight degree day. Please return your seats to the upright position and lock all lapboards. Thank you for flying with JetBlue._ Yes, we were finally here. I reached under my seat for another piece of gum. Oh, tropical fruitiness, my favorite.

"Wanna piece?" I offered to Brennan and Cam. They both shook their heads. The guys didn't want any either. Does no one like fruit gum? What is wrong with this world? I felt the wheels hit the runway as we set down in JFK. Good- I was starting to get sick of this plane, even if I was only on it for an hour and a half. I jumped up, nearly hitting my head when the seatbelt sign clicked off. We filed down the aisle from business class and out of the plane.

"To the luggage carousel!" declared Zack. We headed to B2, where suitcases began circling round and round. It was easy to find my luggage- not many people have pink and zebra print suitcases. Why, I don't know. Everyone else from the team had boring black and brown and navy ones. They were just so... soooo... so blah.

"Now how is everyone feeling? Is the team bonding?" asked Sweets as we headed to hail a cab or two.

"Aw, shut it Sweets. We're in New York. Shrinking can wait," I said. Everyone mumbled their agreement, much to Lance's distress.

"But we're supposed to be building our team!" he complained as we put our stuff into two cabs.

"We'll build it later," said Booth, shedding his light coat, "Manhattan is waiting."

***

**Zack's POV:**

"Woah. This place is sick!" Hodgins declared as we stepped into our suite. He was right- this place was tricked out! Four bedrooms, a living space, kitchen, three bathrooms, and a walk-in closet. The ladies' suite was right next door. I bet they would fill that closet in a minute. Angela could probably fill that closet in a minute! She brought _four_ zebra print suitcases for a week-long trip. How much stuff could one girl need for a week? Cam and Brennan had each only brought two suitcases, so it probably wasn't that much.

"Z-Man, check it!" shouted Booth, "They have a 72 inch plasma screen TV!" Who would have thought that a special agent could get so excited by a modern day piece of technology? A kid learn something new everyday. I dumped my suitcases on a bed and came out.

"Sweet."

"What?" Lance asked, walking in.

"No, that TV is sweet," I said, "I bet Sports Center looks incredibly cool on that."

"I bet it does," he replied, heading for the door, "but we're going out in ten minutes."

"To where?"

"Someplace. Remember, this is team building!" he was out the door. Ew. I had thought he was kidding when he said this was a "team building experience" vacation. I think we all were. Booth looked at me and Hodgins and shrugged.

"Come on. Let's go." We followed him out into the hallway, where he was pounding on the door of Suite 521.

"OPEN THE DOOR CAM! I DO NOT CARE IF ANGELA CAN'T CHOOSE BETWEEN FLATS OR GLADIATOR SANDALS, WE HAVE TO GO!" he shouted. The door clicked open quietly and Cam stood there, sipping a glass of white wine.

"We will be five minutes, Lance," she said calmly, "Now why don't you men come in and have a glass of wine?" We stepped inside their suite. I think theirs was bigger than ours. That isn't fair, there's only three of them. We sat down on the cream leather couch and Cam brought over several glasses and a bottle of wine. Brennan came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, you guys are here," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She had changed her clothes, from tan dress pants and a blouse to dark jeans, a pink chiffon top, and low kitten heels.

"Woah. Bren, you look hot!" said Angela, walking out. She wore two different shoes and held two others in her hands. "Which ones do you guys like best? The sandals, the flats, the heels, or the strappies?" We all voted, and the heels won. She headed back into her bedroom to get the other match.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Sweets asked, standing up, "We're going to be late if we don't move. NOW!" Everyone was startled to their feet. We were in the elevator in three minutes, the lobby in five.

"Can you please tell us where we are going?" Booth asked, holding the door for everyone, "I'm not used to being left out in the dark." Sweets smiled evily.

"You'll see." He started down the street, leaving us no choice but to follow him.

***

**Sooooo... what did you think? Let me know by reviewing! I love, love, love reviews. 3**

**xo, Chantal**


	2. I Am Not Doing That

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed & put me on their alerts! =) I really like this story, it's going to be a lot of fun.**

**Several people commented that I did a nice job on Angela's POV . . . we have very similar personalities, I think that's why.**

**Okay, anyways, on with the story!**

***

**Cam's POV:**

I fingered my necklace as Lance led us through the crowd. Maybe I should have taken it off. It wasn't something I was willing to lose. I reached up to upclasp it when I felt a hand already there. I turned around.

"You shouldn't wear this in the city," Brennan said simply, the chain crinkled in her hand. I smiled and slipped it in my bag.

"Thank you." We hurried up to the rest of them, who had stopped at a sidewalk stand... why?

"ANGELA! YOU DO NOT NEED ANOTHER SCARF!" Lance shouted.

"But this one has peace signs," Angela pointed out, "I don't have one with peace signs!" She handed the vendor a ten dollar bill and folded the scarf inside her bag. Lance was angry, you could tell. He shook his head and turned the corner, taking up off the trafficky street and into a smaller brick building.

"We're here for our class," said Lance, "The appointment is under Lance Sweets." The receptionist tapped a few keys on her laptop and smiled.

"Ahhh... it's you guys. Head right up those stairs." Booth immeaditely turned and walked out the front door. Lance dragged him back in. Actually, he twisted his arm behind his back so he would be forced to come in. Who would have thought that a psychologist could hurt and ex-Army Ranger? Certainly not me. I guess everyone can surprise you.

"Ow..." Booth protested, rubbing his arm, "I didn't sign up for _any_ classes. Just here on a 'team building vacation.' No class."

"Yes class," said Brennan, "I wanna class, no matter what it is. C'mon, Booth, don't be this way. Look, even I'm excited for it?" Angela leaned closer to me.

"I don't think Bren is really excited. Do you?" she whispered.

"Not one bit."

"Fine." Booth said, rolling his eyes. We all trooped up the stairs into a...

***

**Jack's POV:**

... dance studio?

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said, "A dance class?"

"Not just any kind of dance," said Lance, "Now, let's pick partners!"

"What?" we chourused.

"No. Dancing partners. This is ballroom class." He shook his head and reached for two hats.

"First pair... me and Cam. Second pair... Brennan and Booth. Third pair... Jack and Angela." Now this is when he better be kidding.

"Wait. Who am I paired with?" Zack asked.

"You'll be working with our instructor. She should be here momentarily. We're supposed to get dressed."

"In what?" Angela asked, looking around. The room was just mirrors and wood. Well, and a stero. This was such a conspiracy- I bet Lance was making us do this for some governmental party that we will _also_ be forced to attend. This trip has already turned sickening.

"Your clothes will be in your dressing rooms. NOW GET CHANGED!" Man, Lance can be loud when he wants to. He must have some set of lungs.

"I am **so** not wearing this!" we heard Angela shriek from the other dressing room. Whatever... now, **I** was **so** not wearing **this **suit-thing. With shiny shoes. But no, I was being forced through another dance class, just like my parents made me when I was a kid.

"Let's go!" said Lance, motioning for us to move out the door.

Yeah. Let's go right into hell.

***

**Eh... kind of a filler chapter. I can't wait for the next one, though. :) Dancing dancing dan-cing!**

**xo, Chantal**


	3. ONE Two Three ONE Two Three

**Hello world! Chantal is here!**

**JKJK . . . just being my usual spazzy self in my living room. I _somehow_ came across some of the script for the season five premiere and am freaking out over what's in it. Juicy stuff. ;) But I'm not gonna spoil anything for you. Especially if it this turns out to not happen.**

**Whatever. Only one POV for this long chapter- Booth's.**

***

**Booth's POV:**

Great. I'm on vacation, and they're already putting me back in a suit. I thought this trip was supposed to be fun. I placed a foot on the bench to tie its laces. Jack and Zack (I just love making fun of them with that!) waited for me by the door. Hooray! Time for tourture!

Lance was conversing with some blonde chick in the center of the room- obviously the instructor. Zack would be happy. But damn, who would have thought that three girls who work with dead people could look so hot? Each of them was wearing a flowy dress with a cutout back. Angela was in yellow (No wonder she screamed. She hates yellow.), Cam in seafoam green, and Brennan in a deep crimson. They all had delicate little heels on their feet that were glinting from the harsh lighting.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kendall," said the blonde, "I'm going to be teaching your class today. Why don't we get together with our partners and learn how to get into our hold." We all shuffled to our spots.

"Ready, Bones? Think you can dance?" I joked. She had a deer in the headlights look, the girl who convinced me to walk up the stairs to this hellhole.

"I have two left feet," she whispered. Wow, she used a common phrase unliterally.

"I mostly likely do too." She seemed relieved that I couldn't dance. Kendall clapped her hands to get us all to shut up.

"Now, men, you are going to hold your left hand in the air, elbows bent. Ladies, mirror them with your right hand and intertwine the fingers." We did as we were told and waited for further instuctions. "Men, place your right hand on your partner's left shoulder blade. Ladies, let your left hand rest on on their arm." She came around and checked on our holds and then retrieved four thin magazines.

"Do we have to read something?" Angela called out, giggling.

"No. You have to hold your partner close enough that they don't fall down," Kendall explained as she stuck them between us. Brennan was pressed against me tightly. Too tightly for my taste, but we had no choice. Better to make Sweets happy than have him twist my arm behind my back again. It _actually_ hurt. "We're now going to try to walk around the room without the magazines falling." We glided across the room. I had no idea what Brennan had meant when she said she had two left feet- she moved with ease. Me... well, I was another story.

"Good job everybody. You can drop your hold for a moment," said Kendall, letting go of Zack's hand. We all shook ourselves out and prepped to learn whatever. Or at least I was. The faster I learned this dance, the faster I could get out of there.

"You're good, Booth," Brennan commented, "You do not have two left feet."

"Neither do you."

"Thank you."

Kendall grabbed us five guys and walked us through the steps of the waltz. It was very simple: forward right together, forward left together. It moved like a box. We practiced while she taught the girls their steps. It seemed pretty easy. Then we had to do it with music.

Brennan and I stumbled through the steps together but, for some reason, she wouldn't stop smiling. Kendall came over to correct our movements, but we couldn't really get it right. Eventually we caught on.

Then Kendall tried to make us do this while turning.

Dancing. Is. Stupid.

***

**Did you like it? Whoever can guess what I was eating while writing this can pick something the team does!**

**xo, Chantal**


	4. Playing Dress Up

**Hey hey par-tay people! Time time time for a new chapter!**

**First, bad news. I most likely won't be updating next week 'cause I'm helping out at bible camp. It goes on in the morning, which is when I write. So who knows, maybe something will happen and I can write one morning, otherwise I'll be attempting to update at, like 4 am. :)**

**Congrats to Preppi101 who guessed correctly what I was eating when I wrote my last chapter! Your idea is going to be in an upcoming chapter. Not this one, 'cause I already had an idea for this chapter.**

**ONWARD!**

***

**Brennan's POV:**

"Sweets, that was actually one of the most horrible things I have ever had to do," Angela complained as we made our way back to the hotel. Everyone had been complaining the entire way back. I personally did not care for the dancing lesson, but it was actually kind of fun. Booth was a fairly good dancer, he had helped me out a lot.

"Bones, didn't you agree that that session of torture was the worst thing he could do to us?" Booth asked, poking me in the shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't particularlly enjoy that," I explained, "But I did have a good time."

"Bren, you and Booth fell down the stairs!" Angela screamed, "How on Earth did you have a good time?"

"I... I don't know. I just did," I said, very unrationally. It was a weird feeling.

"That is good! That is very good! Do you feeling this team building?" Sweets said as we entered the lobby.

"No," Jack said flatly, "That brought back terrible memories from my childhood." Cam let out a snort and pressed the button for the elevator.

"You had to take dance classes?"

"Yes. I prefer not to talk about it. Bad times." The door slid open and we all piled in. We rode upstairs in silence and then proceeded to head into the guys' suite. Theirs was very silimar to ours, perhaps a little bit smaller. But theirs had a beautiful view of the skyline. I went over to the picture window and pressed my hand up against the glass. The sky had faded into a warm, rich orange and rose color that made me just a little bit happier. I felt a hand on me and turned around.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Angela asked.

"Yes, it is. We don't have a view like that back home."

"I know." A small smile spread across her face. It was gone in a flash. "Come on. Sweets told us to go get dressed. We're going out somewhere." Cam had already left to change in our room.

"Oh. Okay." We headed back to our suite. I had no idea what to wear. "Angela, what should I wear?" She appeared in my room in an instant, a gleam in her eyes.

"Can I dress you?" she begged, "Please, Bren, it would be soooo much fun! Just let me do it." I let out a sigh and went through the options in my mind. What could be wrong with this? A lot, but it would make Angela happy. And we were _supposed_ to be building bonds.

"Sure. Why not?" Angela squealed, gave me a hug, and ran into the closet. She came back a moment later with an armload of options. She sorted through the clothes, murmuring to herself and tossing options aside. She held up a dress: a simple, grey and white striped dress with a bubble skirt.

"That?" I asked skeptically. I had bought that awhile back when I had a brief relationship and wore it once. I didn't even really know why I had brought it with me.

"Yes, this. Hmmm... we'll need a belt. I know! Let me get this one I have. Be right back!" Angela rushed to her room and I slid the dress over my head. The cool, soft cotton kissed my skin and I felt this slight power, this confidence fill my feet. The skirt bubbled out to my mid-thigh and when I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked... good.

"Oh, sweetie, fabulous!" she exclaimed, holding a blue suede belt in her hands. She clipped it around my waist and smiled. "Now, put on those pointy toe heels." She motined to black shoes she had convinced me to buy years ago that I never did. I rolled my eyes and did as I was told. I didn't like not being in charge, making my own decisions. I liked being independent. I've been on my own for so long, I do everything myself. It was hard for me to just let someone pick out one outfit for me.

"Are you sure I should wear this?" I asked. I looked at her over my shoulder. "It isn't very me."

"But, but, but you look so pretty! You said I could dress you!" Angela pouted.

"Fine. I'll wear it." She gave me a huge hug.

"Fab. I'm going to go get dressed. Do your makeup, kay?" She left before I could say anything, so I just lined my eyes and put on a fresh coat of lipstick. I brushed my hair and let it fall around my face. Then I looked up at myself in the mirror.

I didn't recongize myself.

But, honestly, I kind of liked it.

***

**Sorry that was kind of short, but I didn't wanna give away where they were going yet! :) LOL, I hope you liked this one! Please review and let me know what you think.**

**xo, Chantal**


	5. Walking

**Lalala... quick moment to write, so this is gonna be a quickie filler chapter for you guys. :)**

***

**Angela's POV:**

"Lance, can you pleeeeeeease tell me where we're going?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. We had been walking for at least twenty minutes and my feet were getting sore. Note to self: next time, wear three inch heels or lower. Four inch black patent leather peep toes will not work.

"No. Angela, I am not ruining your surprise." I pouted and slowed down to drop back next to Brennan.

"I don't understand why people think keeping surprises will make an experience more enjoyable," she said, pulling at the belt I had lent her, "Why do people keep surprises?"

"Bren, sweetie, they do that because they're going to take you to another place you don't want to go," I explained, "Well, I was willing to go to Manhattan, but not for all this stupid junk." I looked up to the neon-lit sky, the tall glass buildings, the swirling dark clouds. New York was gorgeous, the epitimy of fashion. Speaking of which, Brennan did look pretty fabulous. I had selected her outfit well. Yay for me!

"Okay guys, we turn here," said Lance, motioning towards Broadway. Oh, maybe we were going to see a musical!

"If you are taking me to go see a musical, I swear, I will take out my gun and shoot you," Booth threatened. Lance just shook his head. Darn it. I thought I might of had it. Oooooh, I needed that dress in the DvF window. I pressed my nose to the glass, and Cam tugged me away. That woman has some force. Too much force, if you ask me. Why bring your boss on vacay?

"Lance, just tell us where we're going," Cam said very calmly, "I would like to know."

"No." Damn, he's got some guts. I think Cam has the authority to fire him.

"Why not?"

"Because, we're here." I looked up at the building in front of me. Oh gosh... this could be fun. Or another mess.

***

**Review please! And JSYK, I'm away in RI next week. Maybe one more chapter before I leave, sorry. ;)**

**xo, Chantal**

**PS- did anyone else see the commercial for the fifth season of Bones? It comes back Sept. 17!**


	6. Karoke Night

**Okay everybody, I'm back from vacation! Sorry this took so long to come. **

**Is anyone else sooooo psyched for Season Five? I've watched the promo son many times, it's probably unhealthy.**

**DiSCLAiMER: I do not own Bones or its characters. The only things from this story that are mine are the ideas and DJ Louie.**

***

**Booth's POV:**

"No, Sweets, no. I did your stupid little dance class, but there is no way I will sing karoke." Hodgins was a string of complaints as we walked into the bar. I wasn't too keen on the idea either. Last time I went to karoke, I believe I was shot, wasn't I?

"Yes, you will participate," Sweets argued, sitting us down at a table.

"Why?"

"Because you're already signed up."

"What?"

"All of you are. I selected songs based on your personality."

"Can I object to this?" Cam asked, opening her menu, "I really don't sing."

"See, this is what we need to do to build a team! Encourage each other, respect each other..." I began to tune Sweets out as he babbled on about building a team. It was a load of crap anyways. We had just ordered drinks (beer for me and Hodgins, an apple martini for Angela, strawberry daquiri for Bones, some rose wine for Cam, seltzer for Zach, gin and tonic for Sweets) and appetizers when the DJ came on to start karoke.

"Hey everybody, it's DJ Louie here with another sick night of karoke. Who's ready?" The bar errupted into whoops and shout. Well, almost all the bar. There were six very unhappy people, one grinning psycho psychologist, and a screaming bar loaded with people.

"Okay, okay. Let's start the night off with a..." he paused as he reached into a basket full of white slips, "Jack Hodgins. Jack, you there?" Hodgins face was red. Mine was too, but that was from laughing.

"I'm gonna kill you for this later," he threatened, pointing a finger at Sweets as he made his way up to the stage. I took another sip of my beer and turned to Bones.

"Think he'll be good?"

"I don't see why not. Anyone can be good at singing if they use-" I clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her long and complicated explanation. She giggled from under my hand and licked it to try to get it off.

"Ew, Bones! That's gross!" I said, wiping my hand on my napkin. She laughed, shrugged, and turned to the stage.

"_My eyes are wide open, by the way, I made it through the day. I watch the world outside, by the way, I'm leaving out today. I just saw Hadley's comet, she waved, said why you always running in place? Even the man in the moon disappeared, somewhere in the stratosphere_," he crooned, leading up to the chourus. He wasn't bad, not at all, "_Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can. To make them realize, this is my life, I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Please don't cry one tear for me, I'm not afraid of what I have to say. This is my one and only voice so listen close, it's only for today. I just saw Hadley's comet, she waved, said why you always running in place? Even the man in the moon disappeared, somewhere in the stratosphere._" He wasn't just good. Hodgins was amazing. Who would have thought it? "_Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can. To make them realize, this is my life, I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Heres my chance. This is my chance... tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can. To make them realize, this is my life, I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._" The bar burst into applause at the end of the song, and he rejoined our table.

"That was tourture." He downed almost half his beer in one gulp.

"But you were awesome!" Angela squealed. She gave him a very overly-friendly smile. I looked away from the scene. No way was I getting involved in something like that. I turned my attention over to the hot wings that arrived. Now these were things that were good.

After a few more people sang (badly) DJ Louie took a dive into the paper basket again.

"Camille, you out there? Your turn." Deer in the headlights look number two today. She stood up, looking like she was going to be sick. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll do fine, Cam." She managed a pained smile and took to the stage.

"_Time, where did you go? Why did you leave me here alone? Wait. Don't go so fast. I'm missing these moments as they pass,_" she started. Her voice was shaking. I smiled at her, and she shrugged her shoulders a little. I'd never seen her so nervous. "_Now I've looked in the mirror and the world's getting clearer, so wait for me. This time. Now I'm down on my knees. I'm begging you for all of your sympathy. But you (I'm just an illusion) you don't seem to care (I wish that I could). You humble people everywhere (I don't mean to hurt you). Now I've looked in the mirror and the world's getting clearer, so wait for me. This time. I should have known better, I shouldn't have wasted those days, and afternoons and mornings. I threw them all away, now this is my time. I'm going to make this moment mine (I shouldn't have wasted those days). I'll take what you give me, please know I'm learning. I've looked in the mirror and the world's getting clearer. So wait for me. This time_." The audience applauded again. Cam sped to our table faster than I'd ever seen her walk before.

"Cam, you were really good." We all were surprised to hear Bren talk.

"Are you kidding me?" Cam asked in disbelief, "I sucked."

"But you did it despite your fear. In my opinion, that makes the preformance good."

"Well... thank you."

"Okay people, next up is B-"

***

**Karoke will continue next chapter! Hodgins song was Second Chance by Shinedown and Cam's was Time by Chantal Kreviazuk. And no, that's not me. ;)**

**xo, Chantal**


	7. Knock You Down

**YAYS! New chapter time!**

**Nothing else to say, except seventeenth can't come fast enough (for me).**

***

**Sweets' POV:**

"Okay people, next up is Booth and Brennan! We've got our first duet of the night people!" DJ Louie shouted into his mic. Yes... I'd been waiting all night for this moment. A chance to analyze the two of them acting and reacting to each other. That is, if I make it there. The look on Booth's face indicates otherwise.

"I'm gonna kill you in your sleep tonight," he said, pointing a finger at me as they left for the stage. I smiled at the fact that Dr. Brennan's belt matched Agent Booth's shirt. I just love using their titles, they're sort of funny in my opinion. They take them very seriously. The intro to the song started. Oh, Booth is going to kill me for choosing a love song. I couldn't help it, they _do_ show all the signs of couples.

"**_Keep rockin', and keep knockin', whether you Louis Vuitton it up or Reebokin'. You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter. So what we gon' have, dessert or disaster?_**" Booth started the song, looking slightly miffed at the fact that he had to rap. But on the bright side, Brennan was... giggling? Why was she giggling?

"_I never thought I'd be in love like this, when I look at you my mind goes on a trip. Then you came in, and knocked me on my face, feels like in I'm a race but I already won first place,_" Brennan started the actually song. Her voice wasn't exactly Keri Hilson material, but she wasn't bad. In fact her voice seemed to match Booth's exactly. I knew I'd be right. "_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did (As hard as I did, yeah). You got me thinkin' bout our life our house and kids, yeah. Every mornin' I look at you and smile 'cause boy you came around and you knocked me down, knocked me down._" The audience was eating them up. I am soooo good. Ew, I sound gay. Oh well, it's all for the study. I noticed Angela had pulled out her camera and was taping them.

"What are you doing," I whispered, my eyes barely leaving the couple. Angela smiled at me and zoomed in on the stage.

"YouTube needs to see this!" she exclaimed. I shook my head and turned back to _my_ couple. Angela was a whole different ballgame. I noted that Booth and Brennan had almost put there mics right next to each other. Oh, this was so good. I'd have to call Gordon (Gordon Wyatt) and inform him of this later. Maybe I'd steal Angela's video.

"_Sometimes love comes around (love comes around love comes around) and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down (knocks you down). Sometimes love comes around (love comes around love comes around) and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down (knocks you down)._" Brennan turned at gave Booth a mega-smile. I silently punched the air underneath the table. That just made my life. Okay, now I'm sounding really gay.

"**_I never thought I'd, hear myself say, ooh, ya'll gon' head I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today, kick it wit my girl today. I used to be commander and chief of my pimp ship flyin' high, flyin' high),'til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky (oh shot me out the sky),_**" Booth picked up where the chorus left off. It was like they were the most oblivious couple in the universe! They just won't accept the fact that they have feelings for each other, I'm sure of it. For example, right now. They're not singing to the crowd anymore; they're singing to each other. "_**Hey, now I'm crashing, don't know how it happened, but I know it feels so damn good. Said if I could back, and make it happen faster don't you know I would baby if I could. Miss Independent, ohh, to the fullest, the load never too much. She helpin' me pull it, she shot the bullet that ended that life. I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight.**_"

"_Sometimes love comes around (love comes around love comes around) and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down (knocks you down). Sometimes love comes around (love comes around love comes around) and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down (knocks you down)._" Brennan ran her hand nervously through her hair as she sang the chorus again. Some feelings stirring up, maybe?

"**_Tell me now can you make it past your Caspers, so we can finally fly off into NASA. You was always the cheerleader of my dreams that seem to only date the head of football teams. And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'. We were never meant to be baby we just happen. So please, don't mess up the trick, hey young world I'm the new slick rick. They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us let the hourglass pass right into ashes,_**" Booth continued into the bridge and wrapped a reassuring arm around Brennan. I heard Angela squeal from across the table. I had to resist the urge to squeal myself. This was riveting, what one night of karaoke could do to their relationship. "_**Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses, so I wrote this love letter right before my classes. How could a goddess ask, someone that's only average for advice, OMG, you listen to that bitch? Whoa, it's me, baby this is tragic, 'cause we had it, we was magic. I was flyin', now I'm crashin' this is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson. Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson, you should leave your boyfriend now, I'mma ask him.**_"

"_Sometimes love comes around (love comes around love comes around) and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down (knocks you down). Sometimes love comes around (love comes around love comes around) and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down (knocks you down)._" Brennan finished off the song, and I wanted to die. That. Was. Awesome! Okay, I need to stop this. Now I sound like a teenage girl when she meets the Jonas Brothers. What was their appeal anyway? I don't see it.

"Now aren't they the cutest couple?" DJ Louie shouted into the mic. Thank you, Louie.

"Oh, we aren't dating. We're just work partners," Brennan corrected him, the way she always would with everyone.

"And what kind of work do you do?" Oh god, bad idea to talk Bren. Now they think you're a prostitute.

"We work in DC," Booth said simply, and got Brennan off that stage as fast as possible. I think he caught a little of Louie's drift himself. Look at that, he's protecting her. Now this is why I take people to karaoke.

***

**Did you like everyone's favorite couple duet-ing it? I sure did enjoy writing it. Sorry, I probably sucked from Sweets' POV. But I had to try. ;) Please review for moi!**


	8. Buzzed, Drunk, and Dared

**Hahaha, I am back already. I couldn't help it . . . Ems-g gave me a really good idea that I needed to use. Don't worry, Preppi101's idea will be in Chapter 9.**

**Moving on, story time. I apologize if they don't sound that drunk, I've never been drunk and don't really see drunk people too often. This is just how I'd imagine them drunk. ;)**

***

**Cam's POV:**

By midnight, we were all so drunk it wasn't even funny. I could barely think or process anything. The only thing I really knew was that I wanted another glass of wine but the bartender wouldn't give one to me, claiming it "was against his morals." What morals? He worked in a freakin' bar, club, wherever we were. Sweets knew. I think.

"Hey, where's Zack?" Angela giggled, practically spilling her martini everywhere. I tried to think. Zach, Zach, where had I last seen Zach? Hah, that could make a funny song.

"Zach, Zach, where have I last seen Zach?" I sang and laughed. "I think he went to the bathroom... or maybe he said he was going to the hotel room. I don't remember."

"Neither do I, sister." She raised her glass and took a huge gulp. A smile crossed her face. "I know what would be fun!"

"What?" Brennan questioned. Hey, even she seemed a little drunk. That was funnnnnnnny.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" she squealed.

"I like the sound of that, team-building truth or dare," Sweets slurred. Wow, the forensics anthropologist _and_ the kid were both drunk? We all were so messed up. I could feel my forehead throbbing, but whatever. I could deal with that tomorrow. Angela clapped her hands excitedly and pulled our whole group (minus Zack) into the tiny table-booth-thingie.

"I'll go first. Sweets, truth or dare?" Angela asked, leaning forward on both elbows to look up at him. Her eyes were red-rimmed, threads of pink covering the white. Damn, she was drunker than I was.

"Dare."

"Go chat up... that guy." She had mulled over her decision for three seconds. Sweets stood up, brushed off his shirt, and disappeared into the crowd. We saw him come up next to him a moment later. The guy he talked to seemed seriously disturbed. Like, three hundred and seven percent more disturbed than people are when they find a dead body. Man, I need a drink!

"He didn't like me," Sweets complained when he sat back down.

"Aw, it's okay kid," Booth said. He slapped him on the back, "You'll get one next time." A crash of glass was heard at the end of the table. We turned to find Brennan smiling sheepishly at her broken glass on the floor.

"Ooops?" she tried, and then burst out laughing. "I go get another one."

"Grab me one too!" I shouted after her. She nodded and ran to the bar. She came back with two pink, salt-rimmed margartitas. I took a sip. Ahh, alcohol. Man may have dog for a best friend, but women have alcohol. And shoes. And chocolate. Oh, chocolate. I want some.

"Okay. Booth, truth or dare?" Sweets questioned as he sipped some more beer.

"Dare." Booth seemed confident in his answer. The look on Sweets' face told me he would have been better off with a truth.

"Kiss _Doctor_ Brennan," he challenged, making emphasis on her title, "Or are you too chicken, _Special Agent _Booth?"

"Yeah, right." Brennan, who was sitting right next to me, seemed... willing? They both were so drunk. We all were so drunk. Booth pulled her close and well... neither of them let go for a really long time. Kissing? Sweets, you got mouth-to-mouth.

***

**Hahaha, thanks Ems-g! That was a fun chapter to write, even though it was kind of short. **

**JSYK, school starts Tuesday (Sept. 1) for me, so then chapters will be coming maybe once a week. **

**xo, Chantal**


	9. Squints Don't Do Hangovers, Do They?

**I guess I lied. Preppi101's idea won't be coming until chapter ten! But that's okay, 'cause this chapter is fun, too . . . who doesn't want to hear the squint squad on hangover-mode?**

**I'm babbling, let's move on.**

***

**Brennan's POV:**

Throbbing. That was the first thing I felt when I woke up.

Throbbing. I winced when I sat up and the sunlight hit my eyes.

Throbbing. All over throbbing. What had happened last night? I tried to think back through my fact-filled mind. Right, we had gone to karaoke. Zach had left early because he needed more sleep. Magaritas, martinis, shots... Angela had challenged me to do them all. I think.

I padded my way to the bathroom, realizing I was still dressed in last night's clothes. I reached for a sweater and skirt, shedding my dress and belt. Advil. Sweet, sweet Advil. I popped two in my mouth and changed my clothes. What else had happened? Maybe Cam remembered. Cam was a stiff board, she wouldn't have gotten drunk.

"Morning," I said, walking into the main room. Angela and Cam were both draped over the couch, glasses of water in hand. I could use some water. I poured some while Angela rambled on.

"MAN! Last night effin' rocked, didn't it guys? It was so much fun, we totally should do it again sometimes. You know, we really don't ALL get together outside the lab a lot, we should. And Bren- man, you were all over Booth last night!"

"What?" I asked, rubbing my temple. "I didn't no such thing."

"Actually you did. We played Truth or Dare," Cam said.

"Really? I don't even remember it," I said, then shrugged my shoulders. "Truth or Dare isn't a rational g-"

"Sweetie, cut the rational crap. I don't care what you say, you weren't drunk when you sang that duet, and even then you were all googly-eyes."

"There is nothing wrong with my eyes!" I protested. Even though she had to be wrong, I flet around my eye sockets, trying to decet any disformities that may have developed. She shook her head and reached into the bag that was tossed on the velvet recliner. Angela took out a video camera and scrolled through the clips.

"Look at yourself, sweetheart." She played the video of our duet. I didn't really see anything wrong with it. Maybe I was smiling at Booth, looking at Booth, I gave Booth a hug... we were partners! Wasn't that normal, at least as friends? Maybe it wasn't? I pondered the video.

"Shall we go get the guys and see what Sweets has picked for us today?" Cam suggested, standing up. We made our way down the hall and knocked on the door. Zach opened it a moment later.

"Good morning," he said, letting us in, "Would you ladies like some coffee?"

"Yes," Angela said incrediously, "I loooove coffee!"

"That's a shocker," muttered Sweets as he walked in from a bedroom. "You're so loud in the morning." This room was unbelievably bright. Had Zach opened every curtain in the room? He was obviously trying to teach us a little lesson about drinking.

"Damn, it's bright in here," said Hodgins as he came from his bedroom. "What'd you do, rob a lightbulb factory?" He took his waiting cup of coffee and sat down on the couch next to Sweets. Not a single one of us looked good, nowhere near our usual composed selves. Then, of course, Booth came bouncing in.

"Good morning! Thanks for the coffee, Z-man." Booth took a slug and faced the crowd of us. "Whoa. Squints don't do hangovers, do they?" He didn't get an answer.

Just a lot of stares.


	10. Clandestine

**Whoa!**

**Horse.**

**Ha, just kidding. But is has been a while since I updated, hasn't it? Like, the end of August? But here I am, writing you a chapter. A chapter based on Preppi101's idea. Finally. Sorry it took so long!**

**Now onto the story.**

***

**Hodgin's POV:**

After a quick breakfast via room service, we were dressed and out the door. To somewhere. Why did Sweets have to be so clandestine about everything? It's not cool to do that. It's cool to identify new species of spores and name them after yourself.

"Sweets, will you please tell us where we're going?" Angela begged yet again, batting her eyelashes at him yet again. He kept his ground and his lips sealed. Not cool man, not cool. We were on Broadway. Oh shit. We were on _Broadway_. The land of musicals and dancing. We'd already gone through dancing. That meant we were gonna have to sing, weren't we? We already sang last night! Where did I get with all of this?

"Excuse me, Dr. Sweets, but I believe you just stopped us at the stage of _Chicago_," Zach said. Way to state the obvious man, way to state the obvious.

"Yes. Yes we are."

"Why, may I ask?" Cam asked.

"Because we're watching it." Wow. So much better than I thought. Wait... I have to endure three hours of singing and dancing? I went through that yesterday!

"You know what? I'm not even gonna argue," Booth said, pushing the door open.

"Why aren't you going to argue with him? I thought it was something you enjoyed," I heard Brennan whisper to him as we made our way through the lobby.

"Because I'm going to sleep through the entire show."

"Isn't that a waste of money?"

"It isn't my money."

"Good point." She smiled up at him. A very friendly smile. Man, those two have chemistry and they don't even know it. We sat down in the red velvet seats and waited for the show to start. Maybe I'd take a nap too.

After all, it wasn't my money.

***

**Sorry that was short, but I'm kind of tired. **

**THURSDAY IS SEASON PREMIRE NIGHT!!!**

**xo, Chantal**


	11. Steel, Sewage, and Stale Coffee

**Season premiere. Good? Bad? I liked it :)**

**Sorry the past couple of chapters have been crappy, I just haven't been very inspired.**

**But then I came up with this idea, hence my new chapter.**

***

**Brennan's POV:**

"I did not understand that play," I tried to explain to Sweets as we made our way down Fifth Avenue. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Doctor Brennan, it was a musical."

"I really don't care about the distinction. What's the appeal of women and men in sexy outfits singing and dancing about the people they killed?" Angela giggled and covered her mouth. She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me like I was a child.

"Sweetie, sometimes people just like to relax. You ever try that?"

"Why would I do that? There are much more productive things I could be doing with my time... I really should be working on my novel," I said with a sigh, looking pointedly at Sweets.

"Don't give me that look. Being a world-famous author isn't getting you out of our next activity," he said. Booth rolled his neck back and slid his sunglasses back on.

"We _really _have to do something else today?"

"Yes, Booth. We're going on a scavenger hunt." Sweets pulled a list out of his pocket. I snatched it out of his hands. Black and white cookie, Empire State Building snow globe, MetroCard... this list went on and on with New York- related trinkets. Scavenger hunts were child's play. This was a very stupid trip. I could be back at the lab, solving another crime or at the diner with Booth or working on my novel. I really needed to work on my novel. I should probably call my publisher. I reached inside my bag for my cell phone, but Angela stopped me.

"Bren, you don't need to speak with your publisher. You're coming with us." She led me towards the group, which was heading down the steps to the subway. Sometimes I wonder how Angela does that sort of thing. I dropped my phone back into my bag and took to the stairs, the heat of steel and sewage and stale coffee like a reminder that we were under one of the largest cities in the world.

"Bones, you coming?" Booth called from the ticket window, wagging his eyebrows at me. I nodded and made my way through the crowd.

This was going to be a very, very non-stimulating afternoon.

But it might be entertaining.

***

**Again, I apologize for the shortness. I needed a lead for next chapter. Also, it's getting late and I want to post a chapter for my other story. **

**Much love, Chantal**


	12. The Hunt Begins

**I honestly have an excuse as to why I haven't written in over a month. **

**I moved to England!**

**Actually, I went to a boarding school for dancers. I wasn't originally accepted, but someone dropped out and I was first on the waiting list! So after about a month of adjustment, I'm feeling pretty good and can get back to my stories. But don't expect too many chapters at one time. We don't get a lot of free time here. We're in training ;)**

**But where we last left off, the squints were off on scavenger hunt!**

***

**Angela's POV:**

"Sweetie, you have that crazed look on your face," I said to Brennan. I could tell she was thinking about called her publisher. Again. She didn't know I knew she called them while I was in the bathroom this morning. So I stuck my hand out and wiggled my fingers. "Phone."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Give me your phone."

"Why? I am an adult, I can handle my own-" Brennan was silence my Cam's hand. I laughed and slid it out of Bren's coat pocket. She pouted at me. As if. There was no way she was getting this back until we had finished our hunt. We already had our MetroCard down, fourteen more items to go. Sweets sure had some odd ideas when it came to team building, but this one seemed like a lot of fun to me. A hunt around town . . . it had a lovely ring to it.

"We're the next stop, okay?" Booth said. Zach didn't seem so sure of Booth's directional skills, so he reached for his BlackBerry to check. The kid makes me laugh sometimes. I had a feeling an ex-Army sniper just might have better sense of direction than a lab nerd. We all left at 42nd street. Score: Booth 1, Zach 0.

"So we have to find a brochure for Top of the Rock? What the hell does that have to do with team building?" Hodgins complained, crossing the street without looking. For someone who claimed they hate New York so much, he sure knew where he was going. Our little group rushed after him, nearly getting hit by a taxi, a bus, and a stroller. That running mom totally had it in for us.

After a little hunting around Rockafeller Center, Cam succefully found us our brochure. Check! We stuck it in our designated "item collection" bag and try to figure out exactly where we would get a New York Yankees baseball cap. Out of instinct, we all turned to Booth. After a moment of irritation, he turned, waved his hand over his shoulder, and said "Follow me." He sounded a little pleased and was trying to hide it. That Philly-boy knew New England **[A/n: HAHAHA! ENGLAND! Still can't get over that.]** better than any of us did.

"WAIT! BOOTH!" shouted Sweets. He turned around with a you-better-have-a-good-reason-or-I-will-shoot-you look on his face. Sweets smiled.

"You skipped something on the list."

I couldn't help but laugh. This might just be one of the funnest things I've done.

***

**I know that was short, but I have a class to get to. I'll continue their hunt next time!**

**xo, Chantal**


	13. The Hunt Ends

**I am so wiped it isn't even funny. I just came from a three hour conditioning. A thousand crunches, two hundred jumping jacks, a hundred pushups . . . need I go on? But I promised myself I'd get a chapter in, so here I am. **

**On a hunt across Manhattan with squints. What else would I want to do?**

***

**Booth's POV:**

We decided to skip our item and get back to it. Actually, I decided that. But no one goes against the guy with the gun. FBI has its perks, you know. After a quick trip into a NYC souvenir shop, we had not only our baseball cap, but our Manhattan Monopoly game too. Check and check.

"Booth, you know you skipped an item." Sweets said that every five minutes. I wanted to punch him in the face. He wouldn't let me stop off for a quick cup of coffee and now he was just aggravating me. I whipped around from the front of the pack and gave him a cold stare. I wasn't exactly in the mood for his sass. I think that's the word Angela uses when Bones gives her some attitude. I tried not to spit venom **[A/N: I was just watching Angel, that show David was on, hence the slight vampire reference.] **"We will get back to it, Sweets. Understood?"

"Whatever you say." He wrote something down in his notebook. Oh yes, we're really building a team now. Aren't we Sweets?

We trekked around town for almost two hours. So what did we end up getting, besides those aforementioned?

A black and white cookie from Claude's patisserie. A snow globe from the Empire State building (I used my FBI status to get to the gift shop and back in five minutes). A train map from Grand Central Station. A temporary "I Heart NYC" tattoo from some shady tattoo parlor. A Met Museum of ModArt postcard. A Central Park Zoo pressed penny. A napkin from Junior's Coffee (yes, I finally got my coffee). A hand stamp from Planet Hollywood. A picture of us taken in Times Square. And a pair of Got NYC? sweatpants.

We were making our way back to the subway so we could get back to our hotel when Sweets stopped us. We all knew what he was going to say. We had started to ignore him.

"YOU SKIPPED SOMETHING!" We all turned in irratation. Right now, I would actually rather be in a session with him and Bones right now than this.

"I know we skipped something, Sweets. And frankly, I don't care." I said, getting right in his face. "You know why I don't care?" He shook his head no.

"Oh my God!" I tossed my hands in the air. "I'm sorry. I don't know where to find a freaking New York New York condom!"

Traffic stopped around us in Times Square.

***

**I know that's short. But I am so tired I can't really think straight. Sorry :)**

**I promise next chapter will be better. Pinkie swear!**

**xo, Chantal**


	14. A Night In The Suite

**Elchie. I hate being sick and missing classes. *Sigh* But I get to write, so that's good! Fingers crossed that you like the chapter.**

***

**Brennan's POV:**

We were back at the hotel within the hour. Booth ordered some food from room service and we all sat around, watching the television and reading magazines. I took the moment to duck out and call my publishers about some kinks in the novel I was working on. I guess my shouting got a little bit louder than I intended for it to, because when I reentered the suite from the balcony everyone was staring at me. I stared and them. They stared back at me.

"Wow. I didn't know you cursed, sweetie," Angela said calmly. Everyone burst out laughing.

"It was an argument. Everyone gets mad sometime," I said, trying to be rational.

"Calm down, calm down. It's not a bad thing. It's just a side of you we don't see too often." I cocked my head and thought about it as I sat down. Did I really have barriers up all the time? Impossible, actually. There are no physical barriers in the human body, just cell walls and arteries and . . .

"A penny for your thoughts, Bones?" Booth said, settling down beside me on the couch. I shrugged.

"Do I always appear to be closed-off and stiff?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes not," Cam said honestly. "Everyone is like that every now and then. I know I am." Everyone nodded in agreement. Oh, maybe I wasn't one hundred percent insane. I just dedicate myself to my work and don't stop until I achieve what I want.

"Hey, why don't we play Would You Rather?" suggested Angela, getting up to answer the door. She came back with a cart covered in food: hamburgers, salad, pasta, a bread basket, and more. We all grabbed plates of food and poured glasses of sparkling apple cider, per Zach's suggestion we don't get drunk again.

"Sooooo. Would you rather be eaten by a lion or drown in a tank filled with killer jellyfish?" Angela started off.

"A lion." I said. Everyone stared at me so I continued to explain myself. "I feel the lion has more aggressive instincts than the jellyfish, hence I would suffer less." I took a forkful of my salad and stuffed it in my mouth as everyone continued around the circle.

"Bren, why don't you give it a try?" asked Angela, twirling a lock of her hair. I looked at her skeptically. "Come on! It's not hard!" she protested, giving me puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Alright, alright!" I said, throwing my hands up exasperated. Booth began to chuckle. "What is the problem now?" I asked him. He just laughed harder.

"If I had known you feel for puppy dog eyes, I would have started using them years ago." I picked up the bottle of salad dressing. His eyes widened. "Woah, woah . . . Bones, what are you planning on using that dressing for? I know you don't like Italian creamy, but that's no reason to get angry . . ." I scrunched up my nose and squirted it at his face.

"Oh, it is on!" He threw some ketchup back at me, and then it was a full-blown food fight. Ten minutes later, we all were covered from head to toe in food, as was the suite.

But we had a good night. Maybe we were even bonding a little.

***

**Okay. I have 97 reviews . . . three more until the big one-zero-zero! Whoever gives me me review 1OO gets a chapter dedicated to them.**

**xo, Chantal**


	15. Popovers, Jam, and Mushroom Omlettes

**Eeek! I haven't updated in almost a month . . . my bad. **

**So I'm back in NY for the holidays. I went to school with my friends today & got attacked several times.**

**It's good to be home :)**

***

**Angela's POV:**

"Um, ladies . . . how do I know when the omlette is done?" Brennan asked, poking at the mushroom omlette she was trying to make in the suite's kitchen. I laughed and wheeled my wheelie-chair over to her. She gave me this pouty, puppy dog look that showed how she wasn't always so in control.

"We'll let you know, sweetie. It's not that hard," I said. Then I spun around in the chair to face Cam. "How are the popovers coming?"

She wiped her hands on a dish towel and peered into the oven again. "They're coming alright; I think they're near finished." Since they had confirmed that our inpromptu breakfast was near ready, I got up to go steal the guys away from their suite. After our food fight fiasco the night before, we had decided it would be best to not order room service again while we were here on vacation. "SWEETS! OPEN UP!" I said, pounding on their door. A bleary-eyed Zach answered the door instead.

"Good morning to you, too," he said as I pushed past him. I ignored his snarky comment and shouted "IF YOU'RE NOT IN OUR SUITE WITHIN THE NEXT THREE MINUTES, YOU'RE NOT EATING BREAKFAST!" I had four guys at my feet in two seconds. "Come, come, my little margaritas," I giggled.

"Oh, something smells yummy," said Sweets as he entered our makeshift, diner-like eating area. "What are we eating?"

"Popovers, jam, and mushroom omlettes," Brennan announced proudly. "I learned how to cook something better than toast!" I laughed at her childish behavior.

"Come on, stop the chatting. Let's eat!" proclaimed Booth as she pounded his fork and knife against the table. Brennan eagerly served everyone, expect herself, and stood over everyone like a mother hen. She graciously took in complements and then grabbed a plate for herself. She didn't seem to want to wipe the smile off her face - or be able to, for that matter.

It was so unlike her. I found out that my best friend was actually a normal, comprehendable human being when you look her out of her element. She was a fabulous chick when you took her out of the lab.

***

**Happy holidays, y'all! Please review.**

**xo, Chantal**


	16. A Balloon Arch In The Distance

**Oh. Hi there. Again. It's been a while, hasn't it? ****La la la. Unfortunately (1) I don't own Bones, (2) I haven't updated in almost a month AGAIN, and (3) I am *really* sore from rehearsal. We're doing an original ballet by one of our teachers and I have a principle role, so I'm practicing. ALL THE FRICKIN' TIME! Which leaves me only with time to sleep, eat, and study, hence a lack in updates :)**

***

**Sweets' POV:**

After breakfast, I led the team to our next "secret event." I was enjoying myself - I was the one in charge for once and didn't have to follow someone else's orders. We meandered down Fifth Avenue, stopped for smoothies at some health food place (a MUST, according to Angela), and finally got to where we were going.

"Central Park?" Cam asked skeptically. I nodded. "Yes, Central Park. I have several things planned for us." Surprisingly, no one protested. It was a nice change of pace to not have to fight Booth into my activities. Angela ran ahead, shouting at us to move our lazy asses so we could play.

"Jesus, calm down," Zach muttered, shuffling his feet. We followed behind until Angela found our start location, a balloon arch. Beneath it was a sign, which read: _You're here, that's great. Let's start the race. _"Okay, what race do you have in mind, Sweets?" Angela asked, dropping the paper to the ground. I grinned evily.

"Three-legged race," I laughed, holding up three bandannas. "Now, pair off!" They tied themselves together: Brennan and Booth, Angela and Cam, Zach and Hodgins. Typical. These people were sometimes as dull as used nails. I jogged backwards towards a tree.

"Okay, the first pair to reach me wins!" I shouted, pulling out one of those obnoxious horns that people use in running races. "GO!" I stood there and laughed as the six of them stumbled towards me. A group of older women passing by seemed disturbed as Angela and Cam fell over and rolled down the hill to me. Angela smacked my legs.

"Sooo . . . do we win?" she giggled. I shook my head and helped them up while the other two pairs fought to reach me first. Zach and Hodgins surprisingly won, much to Brennan's discontent. She never seemed like the competitive type.

"I demand a rematch!" she managed to let out through giggles. The others, all five of them, did not want to oblidge. "Um. NO," Angela said firmly. "I am not going to go and fall down that frickin' hill again. SOrry sweetie." Brennan just pouted until everyone agreed and hiked back up the hill. I blew my horn without any warning and watched as they tried to figure out a method to not fall down. Eventually, Booth and Brennan came up with the technique to get themselves to me.

"See? I told you we'd win if we used the inside-outside thingie!" Booth exclaimed, reaching down to untie the two of them. Them winning made everyone else upset.

But watching them work together made me realize just how perfect they were for each other.

***

**Review, please! And give me other ideas for their party in Central Park!**

**xo, Chantal**


	17. The 2O1O Bones Games

**Okay, after rereading the reviews from the previous chapters, I have a few things to say. (1) Sorry for it being so long since I've updated. YET AGAIN! (2) As mendenbar pointed out, I never explained what the inside-outside thingie is. That's when both people step their outside foot, then their inside foot. It's a great method to use if you want to win in a three-legged race. (3) Thank you to TheyCallMeSquinty, Dr. Temprence Brennan, and oOLittle-ScientistOo for giving me ideas to use in this chapter.**

***

**Brennan's POV:**

"Sooo . . . what do we get to do next?" asked Hodgins, brushing grass off of his jeans. The others nodded excitedly. Sweets just smiled and laughed. "Follow the clues."

Angela looked at him in confusion. "Excuse me, but what the hell are you talking about?" Sweets handed he a metallic envelope. "You'll get to your next destination by following the clues." She rips it open; it simply says: _Look up._ We all crane our necks upwards to see a balloon tied to the top of the huge oak tree we're standing under.

Booth instantly grabs the lowest tree branch and swings himself up onto it. I watch in amazement as he skillfully climbs to the top and unties the balloon. He's back down in under a minute. "He Tarzan. You Jane," he half-laughs, half-grunts, popping the balloon open. I smile and snatch the next clue out of his hands. "_To play the next game, you're going to need a lot of these_," I read, holding up an uninflated mini balloon, "_You'll find them in the center of the fountain_!"

Cam's face lights up. "There's a fountain at the other end of the park. I remember where it is."

"Well . . . what are we waiting for?" Angela asks. "Come on!" We meander our way through the park, stopping to buy ice cream from a vendor. The day was so hot that they began to melt instantly. Booth pokes me on the shoulder. "Hey Bones," he says with a smile. "Any scienctifical way to make an a strawberry ice cream cone stop dripping?"

"Yup," I giggle.

"Well, what is it?"

"Lick faster!"

"What?"

"I said, lick faster. If you don't, I will," I say, stealing a lick of his. He quickly holds it closer to himself. "Not cool!" Booth laughs, taking a lick of my own vanilla chip one. I hit him lightly on the shoulder and run to catch up to the group. He's right on my tail, but I beat him there. "I guess Jane is faster than Tarzan," I whisper to him as we stop. There are fourteen full buckets of water balloons surrounding the fountain. I turn to Sweets. "What exactly are we doing?" He smiles at me.

"Isn't it obvious?" I give him a puzzled look. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a single water balloon. He tosses it at Booth and it explodes all over him. "WATER BALLOON FIGHT!" The next thing I know, we're all running for our lives tossing balloons and getting soaked. I find myself surprisingly exhilarated at the simple game. Time passes quickly; we're out of water balloons in ten minutes and have gathered quite an interested crowd around us, wondering what is going on.

"There's nothing to see here. Game's over!" Sweets shouts to everyone, who begin to disperse from around us.

"Okay, now that I'm wet and my dress is ruined," Angela says, "What do we do now?" Sweets gives her the other envelope. "_I'm sure you've worked up an appetite. Look to your left_," she says. We all turn our heads. Under a different oak tree is a picture perfect picnic, right down to the champange and checkered cloth. We squish our way over in our wet shoes and sit down, enjoying the drying warmth of the sun. "Hey, we should play a game," Angela says, tearing a piece of bread off the baguette and popping it in her mouth. "Have you guys played 'Never Have I Ever' before?"

"That's the one where you say things you haven't done and try to get people to loose fingers, right?" Zach asks, surpringly sipping some of the champagne. She nods and takes the job of explaining it to me. It sounds sort of foolish, but I agree to play anyway.

"I'll start," Booth says. "Never have I ever . . . been in a porno." Angela raises her hand. "Do just sex tapes count? I mean, I have a couple . . . not that that's a surprise." Everyone laughs and we try to decide if that would count.

I think if we were on a TV show, this would be when it would pan out and fade to black. But then again, what do I know. I don't have a TV.

***

**Have a nice Friday everyone! Be my valentine and review for me.**

**xo, Chantal**


	18. Another Activity, Another Fight

**At the moment, I am sitting with a cup of tea and some shortbread cookies. I have never felt so British. The laptop kinda ruins it, but I couldn't leave my readers without a chapter to love, LOL. **

***

**Cam's POV:**

"Let me see... never have I ever streaked my neighborhood," Zach says. We all laugh as Angela moves to negative thirty-five in fingers. She laughs and purses her lips. "So I'm very sexual. What's your point?"

"Guys, I know this has been a lot of fun, but we're going to be late if we don't leave now," Sweets said, looking at his watch. We all groaned in response; this picnic had been a lot of fun. Maybe a little too fun, if you were a bystander and saw how much alcohol had been consumed.

"Seriously, Sweets, where else can we possibly go today? Where else?" Booth asked, extending a hand to Brennan to help her up. Sweets brushes the grass off of himself. "An event. Don't worry, what you're wearing is fine."

We pick up all of our junk and Sweets leads the way towards the center of Manhattan. Along the way, Angela starts singing some showtunes. I recongize the song and hum the beat to myself. She nudges me in the ribs. "You do the melody. I'll harmonize."

"I don't know. You saw me the other night, I'm not that much of a singer..." I tried. Angela stopped walking and put her hands on her hips. "Camille, you need to get over your fear or singing. You have a fabulous voice and you are going to sing right here, right now. So go." I pick at my fingernails.

"Cam, you're holding up the group." I look up, and Sweets has mimicked Angela's position. "Now sing so we can get a move on." I look to the rest of the group for help, and they all look around the now-darkening sky.

"I don't want to sing."

"But you're going to."

"I sang yesterday."

"Your point being...?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Aren't we going to be late for whatever you have planned for us?" Sweets face drops for a second, and I know I've won this battle.

"She has a point Angela," he says. I smile smugly at her and we rejoin the group to move along. Angela pokes me. "Yes?" I ask. "I'm not going to sing."

She smiles at me. "Sure, sure. Now where do you think we're going?" Hodgins butts in to answer for me. "Ang, we have been across Manhattan and back. I don't think anyone will ever know what Sweets' crazy mind will think of next." For once, I think the employee had a better answer than the boss.

***

**What's your favorite showtune? Let me know when you review.**

**xo, Chantal**


	19. An Apology for You

**Hi everyone. I hope y'all still remember my name (beeteadubs, it's Chantal) since it's been so long. But honestly, writing has been the farthest thing from my mind.**

**As many of you know, I'm studying dance (my focus is modern pointe) at a boarding school across the pond in England. My family, friends, and TV shows are all mainly based in New York. But with my choreography competition coming up, alongside my finals, term papers, and a new boyfriend (hi, Greg!), I think you can imagine how busy my life is. I simply have had no time to sleep, let alone long on the FF and write for three stories. It's depressing to watch my FF folder in my email grow and grow with stories I need to catch up on and semi-threats as to why I haven't added chapters in two months.**

**Please don't kill me. Legit.**

**As soon as I'm home for the summer, on June 27th, I swear on my life that I will begin reupdating. Most likely, I'll rotate on a schedule between Out of the Lab, iThink I Might Love You, and A Game of Music - whatever it will be, I'll try my best to stick with it. Just hang on until then.**

**Thanks for being so understanding. I'd hate to lose my readership. I love you guys :)**

**xo, Chantal**


	20. The House of Sugar

**Please excuse me for being a lazy bag of bones my first two weeks back home. Honestly, I thought I hadn't missed my family & friends too much while I was away. I had adjusted really well to life in England, dancing four to six hours a day and squeezing in schoolwork/eating/sleeping/writing whenever I could. I had become a fabulous, cultured young lady.**

**Then I stepped off the plane. And my family and friends were there with one of those cliche signs you see in the movies. It said "WE MISSED YOU CHANTAL!"**

**I cried like a baby. **

**So my absence was spent with them . . . but I'm back! Pinky promise.**

**Booth's POV:**

"Sweets, please tell me this is _not_ the next location. Please," I said, looking up at the sign above the plain building on the street. Sweets smiled guiltily. "Oh, but it is! Come on guys, we have some baking to do! This is going to be soooo much fun!" It's official. The guy's a nut.

He brought us to a freakin' bakery.

We all walked into the lobby, where a slightly plump woman was standing there, wiping flour onto her pink-heart printed apron behind the counter. She looked up after a moment and smiled at us. "Why hello there! I'm Maria, owner of The House of Sugar. You must be the group from Washington."

"Actually, we're from Washington, DC. Washington is on the other coast of the United States," Brennan stated, pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail like she always does when looking at a new body, a new challenge. Was she really succumbing to Sweets' insane idea of baking little sugary treats? Was she viewing this as another challenge presented to her? She had always been competitive.

"Right, right. Of course. Come on into the back, where the kitchen is. I'll help you guys get all set up for your little competition," said Maria. "Follow me this way." As she led us through the narrow hallway, I processed what she had said. I leaned towards Zach and poked his shoulder.

"Did she say competition?" I whispered to him as we started up the stairs. He nodded.

"Yes. She did."

"Oh my God!" I said, a litter louder than expected. The rest of the group turned around. "Just, uh, stubbed my toe. Stupid stairs," I muttered as we walked into the kitchen. There were seven metal tables set up, each with a tray of cupcakes (both vanilla and chocolate), tubs of frosting, food dyes, and lots of little bits I couldn't identify. I think some of them were sprinkles. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in my head.

"Sweets, why? Why must we decorate cupcakes?" I asked, because, apparently, everyone else seemed very on board with this activity.

"The same reason for everything else we've been doing this week. We're building bonds within our team to make it stronger," he said, taking his station. Maria explained the rules to us. We had one hour to decorate a dozen cupcakes, which had to stick to a theme of some sort (the theme was up to us). We could only use the supplies on our table. Oh, and no eating the cupcakes until after they had been judged. The last one was probably the worst of them all. The cupcakes smelled delicious, even if the idea was quite idiotic.

"Okay, you can begin now. I'll be back in an hour!" she called over her shoulder as she walked away. Sweets had even called in one of those countdown clocks for our competition, just like they had on those dumb reality cooking shows (but shhh . . . I secretly like watching those). I reached for the tub of vanilla frosting and started coating the chocolate cupcakes with it. I had no idea what I was going to do, but I knew I wanted opposite frosting-to-cupcake flavors.

Once I finished frosting, I looked down at the table in front of me. What to do, what to do? I glanced around the room. Brennan seemed intent with her work, sculpting something out of a supply Maria had called "modeling chocolate." Hodgins was doing who-knows-what with frosting he had dyed red. Angela seemed content with applying flowers to her cupcakes. Zach was sitting on his table, using powdered sugar to cover his cupcakes. Sweets was making some fluffy-looking concoction atop of his cupcakes and Cam was standing there, just looking confused.

Suddenly, I had a brillant idea. I reached for some supplies and got to work. I was going to decorate the most kick-ass dozen of cupcakes this bakery had ever seen.

**Ahhh . . . I really would like some cupcakes now. Review, please & thank you!**

**xo, Chantal**


	21. Realization

**When I saw that this story was approching its one-year anniversary(it is on Saturday, if you were curious), I realized something. It's time for me to let it go - not that I don't love it, but I am just uninspired. My plot has gone on a random tangent, not at all what I imagined the story to be. I believe that the next chapter will be Out of the Lab's last. Not sure, though. I have to think about it.**

**Brennan's POV:**

I sat down on the hotel room's couch, covered in flour. How we had managed to get into another food fight was beyond me. Maria was not too pleased with us; in fact, she kicked us out of the House of Sugar, threatening a lawsuit. I was a bit disappointed. We never got to find out who won the cupcake contest.

Booth patted me atop my head, then flung himself over the couch to sit next to me. "Aww, cheer up Bones. The contest was stupid anyway," he says, attempting to comfort me. It doesn't really work, but I appriciate the effort.

"I guess. I just liked my idea and wanted to win," I explain. Booth claps his hands.

"See? That, _that_ is what I love about you! You always strive to be the best, even when it's some stupid cupcake contest!" he exclaims. "You ahve that spirit in you that makes you so . . . so alive, you know? It just clicks in your brain and you make it work. To your benefit. Not everyone can do that - but you can!" There's a gleam of passion burning in his eyes. I never noticed how deep they were. "You're fantastic Bones, you know that?"

I brush his compliment outburst off. "Please, Booth. I am merely overly intelligent." With that, he stands up, grabs my hand, and pulls me to my feet.

"No, Bones. It's not like that. You're different. You're special. You're _my_ Bones!" And with that, he pulls me tight and kisses me like I've never been kissed before. Just when I feel as if I am going to loose myself, I hear cheering. That never happened in the fantasies I had on some odd afternoons. I open my eyes to see the rest of our group peering around from behind the kitchen door. They all duck away when they spot me staring.

"I still know you're there!" I shout. Booth pulls me closer.

"Just ignore 'em, Bones." I smile at him.

"Maybe that can be arranged." He kisses me again, and this time, it is truely everything I had ever imagined and more.

**Sorry it's so short, but as I said, I'm uninspired. But I hope you liked it anyway!**

**xo, Chantal**


	22. Sweets' Master Plan

**Here it is: the final chapter. I had a great time with you guys and I hope you'll add me to your author alerts so that when I return to writing _Bones_ you'll be right there with me.**

**Angela's POV:**

"Well, that was an interesting trip," says Cam, taking a sip of her coffee. We're all seated at our favorite table in our favorite diner, fresh off the plane from New York. It feels weird to be returning to reality, although it is almost like we never left. After all, I spent the whole trip with the people I work with everyday.

Sweets smiles. "Is that segway for discussion?" he asks, stabbing a piece of lettuce.

"Sure?" She sounds unsure if that's the right answer. Everyone nods in agreement, then begins to talk over each other in an excited jumble of discussion. I slam my hands down on the table and nearly knock over Zach's orange juice. He grabs it before it falls. "GUYS! One at a time," I laugh once I have their attention. "And since I have your attention, I have a question. Sweets, how on earth was this a team building experience?"

I'm quite curious for his response. In his brief pause, I take a moment to reflect on the end of the week: the partying, the singing, the food (oh, some great food), the shopping . . . when on earth did we have time to build a team? Sweets leans back in his seat and begins to chuckle.

"Dude, what's so funny?" Hodgins asks.

"There was no team building." Sweets sips his iced tea with a slight smile on his face. We all stare at him in shock and wait for him to laugh and say 'just kidding!' or something of that nature. I open my mouth to respond, but Booth cuts me off. "Sweets, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I wanted a vacation, and didn't want to pay for it or use up my vacation days, so I came up with an excuse to get out of the lab and have some fun on someone else's dollar," he says with a smile. "But I think we still bonded anyways, so it's all good." And after we all take in Sweets' evil master plan, it's okay. He had a good idea after all. Good intentions, too.

And it was nice to get out of the lab.

**Thanks for reading!**

**xo, Chantal**


End file.
